


Left Out

by mysteriousMonarch



Series: Short Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousMonarch/pseuds/mysteriousMonarch
Summary: Being ignored at parties has its perks sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From http://thinkwritten.com/365-creative-writing-prompts/
> 
> Prompt- Left Out: write about a time when you've felt left out or you've noticed someone else feeling as if they don't belong
> 
> (I feel like I almost missed the point of the prompt on this but the sentiment is there)

Being an introvert had its upsides. One did not easily get bored when left alone at home for extended periods of time- or indefinitely. It was easy to pick up a new book to read or find a small project to do. Or completely rearrange the spices in the kitchen alphabetically. There were downsides too, however. For example, being dragged along to a neighborhood party by an overly extroverted friend and one who- well, he means well to put it one way. 

Naz was hosting the party, naturally. All of the teens in the cul-de-sac were celebrating the end of the school year and beginning of summer. In the case of the older kids it was the end of high school and beginning of the rest of their lives. The event was supposed to have been a cookout, but due to inclement weather it had been moved indoors. Summer rains, you can never predict them! The result was a living room packed full of people chatting, dancing, and altogether having a good time. And then there was Double D. 

The quietest of the three Eds sat on one end of the couch sipping on a bottle of water as he watched his peers enjoy themselves. For the most part everyone already knew Double D was more reserved and just let him be. As a passive party participant one tended to notice small details that were often missed. Like that Jimmy had opened up more and Johnny had left plank at home (evidently he was sick with splinters) and that Kevin looked rather uncomfortable. The latter actually struck Double D as odd. 

Kevin was one of the most popular boys in school. Captain of the football team, high grade point average, prom king- those were just a few of the highlights from the red head’s high school repertoire. Yet there he stood, red solo cup in hand, listening to Rolf tell one of his colorful stories with a look in his eye that Double D recognized well. It was a look that said ‘I would much rather be alone right now’ and ‘there’s too much going on around me’. While Double D sat largely forgotten on the couch, Kevin wished that he could somehow disappear and that everyone would forget he was supposed to be there. Kevin turned his attention away from Rolf for a brief moment and just happened to make eye contact with Double D who had been absently watching him. The teen in the black hat felt heat rise to his face and he offered an awkward gap-toothed smile. To his complete surprise, Kevin actually gave him a small smile back and a lingering look before turning his attention back to Rolf. Double D chewed his lip anxiously and looked down at the bottle of water in his hands hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt it would be. Perhaps he and Kevin had more in common than he had initially calculated.


End file.
